In a scanning optical apparatus wherein a light flux emitted from a light source is deflected by a polygon mirror and focused by a single scanning lens on an image surface to be scanned to form an image thereon, a change in F-number varying according to an image height (i.e., a position in a main scanning direction) may preferably be suppressed by any means.